canadian_horror_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cataclysm: All Stars
'The Cataclysm: All Stars '''is the sixth overall and first all-star season of the reality competition show ''The Cataclysm. For the first time in series history, 10 men and 10 women from previous seasons return to compete for the $2,000,000 prize and the title of All Stars champion. Alexis Mateo later returned to compete on [http://canadian-horror-story.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cataclysm:_Resurrection The Cataclysm: Resurrection], making her the first three-time player in series history. Jared Fife and Sabrina Pena returned to compete for a third time on [http://canadian-horror-story.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cataclysm:_Immortals The Cataclysm: Immortals - Champions Vs. Avengers]. Format * 'Exemption Challenge: '''The Cataclysm's immunity challenge. The winner(s) of this competition is exempt from elimination and has the power to save other contestants from competing in the Danger Dome. * '''Danger Dome: '''The Cataclysm's elimination round. The nominated contestants must compete in the Danger Dome to stay in the game. New Features / Twists * '''Factions: '''For the first time in series history, the contestants will be split into large factions as opposed to pairs of two. The players are divided based on their previous seasons. * '''New Exemption Challenge Format: '''Another first for the series is an update in the game's format. The winner of the Exemption Challenge achieves immunity as well as the power to grant immunity for another. During the faction stage, winning teams will be able to save another faction from the Danger Dome. During the solo stage, an individual will be able to grant immunity for another individual. * '''Ballots: '''Contestants without any form of immunity will be able to vote another player into the Danger Dome. The contestants that receive votes will compete in the Danger Dome. * '''All Star Roulette: '''Offered once every two episodes, one contestant can test their luck with the hopes of achieving a prize, although their choice may have repercussions. Potential prizes include $20,000 in cash, an advantage in an Exemption Challenge, two votes in a ballot, and a Resurrection Medallion. Potential repercussions include losing the right to vote in a ballot, an automatic nomination for the Danger Dome, and having their prize money reduced to $1,000,000 should they win. Playable until Episode 10. * '''Resurrection Medallion: '''Earned only at the All Star Roulette, this special power gives the recipient the power to undo events at the Danger Dome. This power can prevent a player from being eliminated and can be used on the recipient or on another player. Can only be used once. All Star Profiles Contestants Episode Progress Notes * On Episode 1, Alexis was injured during the first exemption challenge and was forced to pull out of the game. * On Episode 2, Austin earned the opportunity to play the All Star Roulette - where he won $20,000 in cash. * On Episode 4, Sabrina played in the All Star Roulette and received an automatic Danger Dome nomination. * On Episode 6, Toby played in the All Star Roulette, and was rewarded the Resurrection Medallion. * On Episode 8, Sienna played in the All Star Roulette and received an advantage in the next Exemption Challenge. * On Episode 10, Sabrina played in the All Star Roulette and received two votes for an upcoming ballot. Season Summary Arriving in the exotic paradise of Bundala National Park are 20 contestants representing each previous season: ''Okinawa Islands, Kenya, Belize, New Zealand, and Honduras. Located in Sri Lanka's Southern Province, the returning men and women are greeted and congratulated on participating in the show's first all-star season. The players are immediately introduced to the Faction format, in which they'll compete in large groups as opposed to pairs of two. Separated based on their prior season, the contestants reconnect with familiar faces as they prepare for the game to begin. Faction Stage The players representing Kenya ''and ''New Zealand ''have a tough time burying the hatchet. Within the faction representing the second season, Tatianna openly expresses her irritation with the format. She mentions not wanting to work with Natalie or Johnny based on past experiences. Dustin comforts her for the sake of unity and offers to form an alliance with her, much to the dismay of Natalie and Johnny. Over on the ''New Zealand side, Sabrina and Sienna form a bond and question the loyalties of both Craig and Jesse due to their history. Craig becomes concerned over the new format, feeling that he may become an early target. At the first exemption challenge of the season, the intensity leads to unfortunate events with Alexis being forced to seek medical attention for a leg injury. Ultimately, the Kenya ''faction wins and decides to grant exemption for ''Honduras after losing a player. The remaining three factions cast their ballots for the first Danger Dome, in which Belize ''and ''New Zealand each agree to target the stacked Okinawa ''team. Following Peter's elimination, the third and fourth seasons formed an alliance. They also worked on getting ''Honduras on their side in order to take out bigger targets. Despite losing Jesse, internal issues added to the built alliance and ended up with Natalie, Johnny, and Madison being eliminated. During the fourth episode, the remaining members of Kenya won the exemption challenge and granted immunity to Belize ''in exchange for future safety. In an effort to break up the major alliance, Tatianna and Dustin made a secret deal with Jared and Shannon to dismantle the other factions. With Sabrina receiving an automatic Danger Dome nomination, the new foursome worked on getting all of ''New Zealand to face elimination. Although Honduras was set to target Craig, Jared convinced Toby to vote Sienna as well in order to increase their odds. New Zealand ''attempted to counter the plan by aligning with Kyle and Bethany from the first season. They agreed to target Austin, and ultimately two strong players were eliminated when Austin and Craig were both sent home. Solo Stage Upon beginning the individual portion of the game, the alliances were initially drawn with ''Belize working with the remaining Honduras ''faction, Jared and Shannon working with Tatianna and Dustin left from the ''Kenya ''faction, and Bethany, Kyle, Sabrina, and Sienna formed as outsiders. Episode 5 showed both alliance's going after the largest physical threat on each side - Kyle and Tanner. A sneak vote from Tatianna led to Bethany's nomination and ultimate elimination. Following Kyle's exemption challenge win on the next episode, the main alliance scrambled to form a plan. Due to the only outsider eligible for voting being Sabrina, Jared and Shannon agreed that facing her would be too risky and decided to end their alliance with Tatianna and Dustin. In order to protect themselves, they claimed that their plan was to target Toby. The Danger Dome showed Tatianna and Dustin surviving with Toby seemingly going home, until he played the Resurrection Medallion and cancelled out his elimination. Issues began to plague the ''Belize ''faction when Erika and Tanner wanted to target Toby and Yara, as they felt the remaining ''Honduras ''representatives were getting a free ride. Jared and Shannon used this as fuel to form a solid pact with Toby and Yara in order to send Erika home. Following this, Jared and Kyle made a deal to secure each other and have the remaining outsiders eliminated. The eliminations of Tatianna and Tanner soon followed. In the final six seven, the deal between Jared and Kyle helped keep Jared out of danger, although Shannon was eliminated during this time. In the final five, Sabrina spared herself from the Danger Dome and nominated the three remaining men to compete, in which Kyle was shockingly eliminated. The final exemption challenge of the season guaranteed Jared a spot in the finals, and Sabrina and Toby each secured their spots when they survived the final Danger Dome of the season. The three finalists - Jared, Sabrina, and Toby - each faced the all-star jury of nine and pleaded their case as to why they deserved the grand prize. Jared explained coming back for redemption and to prove that he truly had what it took to win the game. From the very start, he mentioned reforming old alliances as well as building new alliances at the right time. He took credit for eliminating some of the greatest contestants and for being an incredible physical threat, a cunning strategist, and a smart social player. Sabrina drew attention to her substantial improvement from her last appearance and being able to survive to the very end despite being on the outside for the majority of the game. She took credit in beating out strong players in the Danger Dome and also helping her allies when they needed her most. Toby showcased his willingness to play harder compared to last time and taking more risks in the game than before. He explained that because he wasn't viewed as an immediate threat, he was able to play undetected and form strong bonds with the other players. The jury congratulated each player for their improvements from their last seasons. Jared received acclaim for his tenacity and for covering all of his bases throughout the game. Erika expressed disappointment with how Jared "overplayed" in certain areas but nonetheless praised him for controlling the game. Sabrina was also viewed positively by the jury due to how hard she played on ''All Stars. Despite being viewed as deserving of the prize, jurors felt that Jared overshadowed her in the game. Bethany and Sienna were the biggest supporters of Sabrina's game. In contrast to the other finalists, Toby's game wasn't received as well. The jurors agreed that Toby's position in the game wasn't based on his abilities, but rather his luck. Tanner mentioned how "protected he was by others so that they could use him as a goat". While the Resurrection Medallion play stunned the contestants, the jury felt that it highlighted Toby's luck and that he would've left much earlier in the game. In the end, Jared Fife of the series' third season Belize defeated Sabrina Pena of ''New Zealand ''and Tobias "Toby" Muscarella of ''Honduras ''in a 7-2-0 vote. Fife became the first all-star winner and sixth person to be the last one standing and win the $2,000,000 prize. Category:Seasons Won By Men Category:Seasons With Three Finalists Category:Seasons Featuring Returning Players Category:Seasons Featuring Multiple Winners